Gravelhold
Overview of Gravelhold A port about half a day's travel from Mistburg, it is famed for having one of the most advanced technological marvels in present day Praxis: the extending pier. Derived from technology from the age of marvels by Jackrum Boots this hydraulic contraption can extend and retract to service even the largest ships. Though once a city apparently opposed to Mamonme it is now, like Mistburg, a town where all beings are welcome as long as they are willing to abide by the city's rules. Lady Eiraiha has a large temple here that has been doubled up as a court of (divine) law. History Gravelhold was founded some time before the Time of Upheavals, locals exploring what appeared to be natural caverns discovered a subterranean ruin from the Age of Marvels that mystified them. Though not conquered by the Luminaire many of the more affluent natives were sympathetic with their form of governance and worked as members of the city council to make the port a worthy candidate for admittance to the Luminaire Kingdoms. However, due to opposition within the council and of the citizens who liked the more gentle Mamonme and Merfolk within the waters and on land, their plans were foiled. As the Luminaire thus deemed Gravelhold 'too polluted', the councillors who'd courted them embezzled an astonishing amount of money from the treasury and left to join the Luminaire in luxury. This crime left Gravelhold destitute and the city would have become easy prey for whomever would have wanted to conquer it, yet a salvage company that also specialized in a dating service for aquatic Mamonme, Merfolk and humans interested in either managed to gather enough money to preserve the city's independence. This led to a massive shift in city policies and a monument being erected so that the benevolence from beneath the waves would never be forgotten, nor non-humans ever be discriminated against within the city's territory ever again. During the war Antimony managed to protect the city despite having very few troops through a combination of tactics, magic and admittedly the unexpected aid of a Phantom Ship named Nautillia recovered from the ruins beneath the town. A look at Gravelhold The port is ringed on its land-side by sturdy walls topped with devious crenellations. Homes are kept away from the main thoroughfares by alleys, while the port-roads are lined with shops that bisect the city from gates to the docks. The docks themselves are a labour of love one might say, as they take up around a third of the natural basin that the port was built on. The city has some incredible architectural features, such as the renowned extending pier and the Temple of Eiraiha. Under water there are sadly enough fewer features remaining of old after the war as Luminaire-hired mercenaries dropped depthcharges during the battle for the city that destroyed underwater monuments and homes. The new architecture found there includes an unofficial shrine to Licci, who was instrumental in the city's defence. Speaking of defences, Gravelhold has several anti-siege weapons mounted on the walls and docks, including one that effectively shoots doorknobs at mach 3 after the chief engineer tried to do too much at once. Last, but not least, since the onset of the Renaissance the city has implemented Ureonggaksi roads at the request of Mistburg's frequent visitors. This has led to a marked increase in settlers of that species. Populace and culture As of the Renaissance, Gravelhold's populace is roughly 45% human, 30% Mamonme, 10% Merfolk and 5% Alva. People place heavy emphasis on judging others by their actions rather than their appearance and it is very unlikely for people to be molested. One case of attempted lynching was dealt with by Licci and Alyssum. Category:TownsCategory:Locations